


Journal of Love

by ItaRoma42



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Completed, M/M, Prumano - Freeform, aph south italy/prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaRoma42/pseuds/ItaRoma42
Summary: Every day, in and out. Boring life style, 9 to 5 job. Shop once a week, buy groceries.... fall in love?





	1. June 6th

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU where Romano works at a grocery store Gilbert so happens to shop at.  
> POV: Gilbert's journal.

6/6/19

Work was awesome as usual. No obstacles stopping me today. Well, there was this one guy. 

I was doing my weekly grocery shop grabbing some produce (eat your veggies kids!), when I noticed the empty shelf where the cucumbers used to be. No big deal, right? I can make another bomb finger sandwich for the family. But when I turned I saw this employee stocking the lettuce near by, and on his cart was, you guessed it, cucumbers! Naturally I walked over and got the employee’s attention. He looked pissed! I guess I did come an hour before closing. Anyway, I asked him if the store had any cucumbers. This guy looks me dead in the face and says no. No! Can you believe it?! After I pointed out the crate of cucumbers behind him, he rolled his eyes and gave the most annoyed sigh I’ve ever heard as he pulled the crate out. I take my cucumbers (slowly inspecting each one while the guy holds the crate up for me), then shine my best smile as I thank him in a sweet, honeyed voice and leave. 

Not a really exciting story, though I still wonder what made that guy roll out of bed then decide he wanted to get fired? I didn’t report him or anything. With an attitude like that, he won’t last long in the retail world.


	2. June 13th

6/13/19

Work was so BORING today! Nothing to do but gossip with my co-workers in their cubicles. Birdie always has the juiciest stories. Oh! Speaking of stories, I have a great one for you today.

Thursday shopping, right? I did my round and was heading toward the self-check out when I noticed a certain scowl from a certain employee. Ja, it’s the one and only pissed off guy from last week! It had completely slipped my mind that he worked there, though who was I to deny this perfect opportunity to get some petty revenge. I already knew what to do.

I snuck past the unsuspecting employee undetected and headed toward the produce (it’s in a section beside the self-check out). Thank gott they had stocked the cucumbers, otherwise my awesome idea wouldn’t work. Now, I have no need for cucumbers this week. In fact I don’t like them very much. But the look on the employee’s face when I rolled up to his conveyor belt and unloaded 15 cucumbers one by one from my cart was the best highlight of my week. The guy never looked me in the eye as he scanned my items. He didn’t even greet me! Pretty sure he wasn’t breathing either because his face was as red as a cherry tomato. I barely heard him mumble my total and I thought he was going to rip my receipt in half when he jerked it from the machine. Then…then my dear friend, he looked up and gave the coldest glare that could send chills down the devil’s spine! I wasn’t scared though. As I gathered my things (while he was still holding out the receipt for me, such a nice gesture!) I could hear him grumble through his teeth for me to have a good night. Of course I was going to have a good night after this encounter! I took my recite, flashed him my best smile and told him the same thing.

The end! How did you like it? Of course you liked it! I am a great story teller after all.

...

Man, I would do anything to see that glare again. Heh, well maybe not anything. I’m not that obsessed with bothering a minimum wage employee.

PS. I do not know what to do with all of these cucumbers. Maybe my neighbors would like some?


	3. June 20th

6/20/19

As you know, I had to leave work early today for a very important meeting (it was the dentist). So afterwards I had an extra hour to kill at home once the shopping was done! It was a sweet, quick hour spent on very important things, like finishing GOT then catching up BNHA. Something I don’t look forward to on the weekend is making up those hours tomorrow. Ugh, not a way to spend a Friday evening. Birdie offered to stay behind at work then party all night with me, though. He knows how to cheer a guy up.

Speaking of someone that needs cheering up, Mr. Grumpy was working today (maybe I should change my shopping day?). His boss must be moving him around a lot because he was back in produce. I wouldn’t have bothered him too much if it wasn’t for the fact that he was stocking the potatoes which was apart of my dinner tonight. Of course I had to ask for the 10 lb bag on his cart, not the ones perfectly resting on the shelf. The guy is asking to be teased with a face like his. He gave me a glare before grabbing a bag then dumping it into my cart (such a gentleman). Just to mess with him some more I said he looked familiar and if he works here often. He replied with a grumble that he’s been here longer than my "too good for you" rich ass. He actually didn’t say that last part, but I could feel it in his eyes. Which are hazel, by the way. Anyway, you’d think that’d be a lie but apparently not! This guy said he had lived in this area since he was a kid, then started working here when he turned 16. I tried asking his age but he wouldn’t answer and he kept his name tag well hidden.

It’s kind of sad, the guy looks to be in his 20s now. I couldn’t imagine myself working in retail that long even though I would totally be the best at it. Nah, I’d rather a more comfortable life with my masters degree and my office job.

Since I had hit a brick wall with the guy, I was going to pay for my groceries then leave, but I guess my awesome brain had to just get one more tease in. I asked him why he hated cucumbers so much, they’re a very healthy vegetable! Low on calories and a hydrating snack. He turned to face me for the first time today then stated and I quote, “Cucumbers are fucking fruit, kraut breath.”

Now I was quite surprised by this, though not as bad as the employee judging from the look on his face. It had turned from anger to pure horror in less than a second, then turned on his heel and left the produce section before I could even react, or reassure him that I wasn’t offended. Poor guy. Though maybe it was best that he didn’t watch me laugh at him as I walked toward the registers.

Oh, I got a glimpse of his name tag! It was… er, Rowan? Or Roman. No, it had to be Roman, I have a great memory after all. Funny how his personality is not how you’d imagine a Roman solider to be like.


	4. June 27th

6/27/19

Where to even begin?!

Alright, so work was boring, blah, blah. Then the most awesome, ridiculous, stupid, most goddamn amazing thing happened at the grocery store today. JA. THE GROCERY STORE.

Doing the normal rounds, right? While I was in the chip aisle I saw someone had left a container of salsa on the shelf that the store makes. Now this container actually gets refrigerated in the produce section, not like some others in the same aisle, and I was heading to produce anyway so I decided why not make some poor employee’s job a little easier and put it away for them. Well, as I placed the salsa on it’s rightful place on the refrigerated shelf, I hear someone saying “excuse me” in a really fed up tone. I turn thinking it’s Roman (our favorite employee) but I’m met with this bleach blonde chick! She gives me this disgusted look (she obviously doesn’t know handsome when she sees it) before pointing at the spot where the bagged salads are shelved and says “I need the big bag of Romaine Lettuce.”

I wasn’t caught completely off guard, but I will admit it took me a second to realize what this lady was thinking. Most of the shelf was empty and the spot where she was pointing at was where the store would stock the bigger bags of salads. I kindly explain to this cougar that I didn’t work here. I mean, I’m in a button up and tie. The employee’s here wear t-shirts with the logo printed on the back. Surely she must be joking, right? Nein. No. Nope. Zero. She huffed and insisted that I worked here, and if I didn’t do my job she would make sure I’d get fired. We argue, I point out my “uniform” and she gets louder! 

As I loose brain cells over this bitch, I look over her shoulder and guess who? Roman. Standing there. SMILING. That cocky fucker was watching this all go down while he was enjoying the show! He was laughing. I could see him hiding it underneath his hand!! I’m sure he was taking revenge on me because it felt like a good 5 minutes of the cougar bitch yelling in my ear until a manager came over. Oh, and the manager was wearing a button up and tie. Figures. Anyway the manager swears up and down that I don’t work here, the lady is still mad and is now yelling at the poor guy. Once I see my chance (cause there was no end to this lady) I take what I need from produce and leave. Though, of course, before I go I walk up to Roman and tell him that I wanted fresh cucumbers from the back. The wiped the stupid smirk from his face real quick. Should’ve asked for tomatoes since his whole face looked like one when he came out from the back.

Oh, and when I walked out in the parking lot a cop car had pulled in. Looks like the streets will be safe from another American soccer mom tonight.

...

And I still don’t like cucumbers.


	5. July 4th

7/4/19

Birdie invited me to a Fourth of July party his twin brother was holding at their place. It was starting right after work so I didn’t have time to shop, but, of course, who wants to shop on such a busy night? Anyway, I stopped by my apartment to change into some cool party clothes before walking to their house apartment. It’s such a nice place, old building, good neighborhood, not to mention that small balcony facing the backyard. Oh, that balcony. I shouldn’t get ahead of myself. Well, Alfred is…what I call a frat boy? Matthew and Alfred are the same age, Birdie graduated and has this office job. Meanwhile Alfred took a gap year for…two years now? Ja, two years. He has a part time job, but high hopes of becoming something big. Poor boy. Anyway, there were America flags everywhere and other very patriotic decorations placed around the apartment. And, of course, plenty of cheap beer and friends.

Now, that damn balcony. After I won my third beer chugging competition between Mathias and Alfred, I went to find Birdie to settle down a bit. I didn’t want to get totally wasted tonight! You know how I like getting into deep conversations with Birdie. In private, of course. Well, I noticed Birdie was leaning on the balcony’s banister chatting to someone sitting on the lawn chair. No problem, I like meeting new people. Heh, well. Let’s just say I’ve met this person before.

As I walked onto the balcony, the white, blue, and red Christmas lights hung over the canape and around the rusted metal banister lit up a young man. Short, brown wavy hair fell around toned skin sprinkled in freckles, and sharp hazel eyes. White button up shirt with blue stripes, blue dress pants, tan blazer, brown leather shoes. Ja, I never thought Roman could dress so nicely. He looked like he came out of some Italian model magazine, except that dumbfounded look he gave me that quickly turned sour. His nose even wrinkled.

I have to say, I was quite surprised to see Mr. Grumpy pants here. As I found out, Romano is only visiting because his younger brother (I wonder if he’s grumpy too) is sick, and his younger brother is friends AND coworkers with Alfred, who works in an Italian-American restaurant. They had hung out a couple of times and then brought their brothers along once and Romano got along with Birdie well. I mean, Birdie is such a sweet guy, everyone loves him, so they’re all just sort of friends. Ja. Too much for my drunk ass. Honestly, I feel betrayed that Birdie never mentioned or connected the fiery Italian to my grumpy retail employee. Oh ja, he’s also Italian. Figures.

I didn’t have too much time to chat with the guy because Birdie’s and Alfred’s downstairs neighbor, Ivan, knocked on the door and told us to quite down in a nice but creepy way. Alfred just gives him the finger and tells him the loud fireworks are the sound of freedom; blah, blah, blah, usual rivalry bullshit. Birdie walks over to put the “fireworks” out and make blessed peace while promising to lower the music after a certain hour. Of course Alfred turns up the volume on that “America, Fuck yeah!” song in rebellion later on in the night. Man, I’m surprised Ivan hasn’t murdered Alfred yet. Anyway, once Alfred was pushing to play games with everyone, Romano left. What a party pooper. He missed out on a lot of fun. We first started with Charades, then moved onto board games while stuffing our faces with snacks, ice cream, and alcohol.

Man, that was a day. Now it’s 4AM and I have work at 9. I’m tempted to call off, though I’m sure everyone will because of the holiday and someone has to pick up the slack! Well. Time to chug a glass of water plus a pain killer and get some shut eye! Gute nacht, or morgen!


	6. July 5th

7/5/19

I called in. Fuck. Hangovers.


	7. July 11th

11/7/19

Romano wasn’t working today (of course I totally didn’t wait around in the store looking suspicious at all, hoping he’d pop out from the back or something). It felt a little weird shopping without any snarky comments or death glares. Or god forbid any entitled customers screaming in your ear about how you’ll get fired if you don’t get them their damn salad. Maybe he caught that fever his brother had and called in sick today. Yeah, that might be it. 

From what I remember on the balcony, Romano and his brother Feliciano live together in a one bedroom apartment down town. Not really a good neighborhood considering it’s right by the community collage and the university is not even 15 minutes away by car. Must be noisy with all the collage kids. And that was basically all the information Romano would willingly give me. He seems to keep very personal information to himself, and possibly puts on a big front. Well, not even possibly, he does put up a front. First of all, he always looks like he has a bad taste in his mouth to seem unapproachable. Second, when he’s not at work he dresses like he’s filthy rich. Who knows, maybe he is rich but my bet is he’s hiding some self-esteem issues or something along those lines. He may be able to hide in plain sight, but I am more perspective than people think! 

With that being said, that guy needs a break. Birdie filled me in on some other details about Romano by what Feliciano has told him, though he says he knows just as much as I do (he’s so modest). The only new information I got about Romano was that he’s a workaholic. I guess that’s why he can afford such fancy clothing. On the plus side, Birdie knows a lot more about Feliciano, and he sounds very sweet! Quite the opposite of Romano. Heh, it’s kind of weird how much Romano and I have in common, yet we still are very different. Gott, that felt even more weird to say, but it’s true. Romano is pretty grumpy but has a sweet younger brother, then I am very laid back but have a grumpy, strict younger brother. And you’d think Ludva was my mother! Ha! Well you know who was the real master mind in raising that beautiful young man! 

Ugh, speaking of family members. Roderich is being an overbearing ass again, asking how Ludwig’s education is going and how he should go to a good collage, get a engineering or business degree, and blah, blah, blah. And of course he’s asking to grab lunch at some cafe shop with Ludwig to “catch up”, aka scolding us. Ludwig had already promised me he’d go back to school this year and he’s a good boy, I trust his word. Though… I wish he wouldn’t feel so pressured to get a high end job so soon. Not all of our family members are super successful doctor’s or business men! Vati used to be a farmer after all! Who says you need to be rich to be happy? 

...

I never did.


	8. July 14th

14/7/19

My Sunday morning started beautifully, I slept until about 10AM, took a nice, long shower, began preparing a hearty breakfast, and poured the last bit of coffee grounds into the filter for the coffee machine. Just as I opened the cupboard to grab the second bag of coffee I always have, I realize….

I FORGOT TO BUY MORE COFFEE!

Ugh! Of course it’s the one thing I need to get by for the week. So I am given no other choice than to run to the grocery store on a Sunday at 12AM. It was packed. No surprise there. But what was a surprise was that I found our dear Romano not sleeping in or at the catholic church on a lovely Sunday morning, but here, working. Well, it really wasn’t too much of a surprise. What really was a surprise though, was that Romano actually looked in the back for the coffee brand I needed and didn’t complain (too much) about it! Though I guess I can’t know if he really checked… But he came back to tell me that they were out instead of hiding in the back forever! Anyway he recommended another brand that originated from Italy (it was really good!), then after that the conversation drifted to dealing with hangovers, and hey, speaking of hangovers what about that crazy night at Birdie’s and Alfred’s place? He didn’t want to talk about it.

Romano doesn’t like talking about himself, if he does, he always views himself in a negative light. What he does like talking about (other than talking shit) is about his brother. I had asked him why he and his brother lived to close to the university and it’s because Feliciano was going to attend there. I questioned the past tense and it seems Feliciano had not only applied to their home town university, but another, more expensive but better one out of state. Romano was happy for his brother, yet there was something in his eyes that looked… Sad? Worried? Most likely both. I feel for the guy, it is hard watching your younger sibling move out and become another member of society. Paying the bills, working jobs, voting, maybe paying off some student loans. And one of the hardest things is getting used to the silent apartment. At first it’s great, but then there’s that long distance (Feliciano will be moving 14 hours away), or maybe your work schedules don’t line up so you can hang out. I was never lonely, though! But yeah, I definitely feel for the guy.

We chat for a bit longer until the wave of customers dies down and Romano keeps tugging the cart from under my arm (leaning on carts in general aren’t that comfortable, but what else was I supposed to do when I’m being pushed closer to Romano when the customers pass by?!). I know when I’m no longer needed, plus I didn’t want to get the poor guy in trouble for talking all day. So I bought my coffee and walked out to the parking lot.

Then… I found myself back inside the store, walking toward the aisle Romano was in. He had left by the time I got there, but I knew the nearest doors to the back was and caught him before he went inside. I then asked if he always worked weekends. Romano was very confused as he said no. Then I asked if he wanted to hang out this weekend. Romano, of course, sputtered for an answer as his face turned red. He calmed down after I reassured him it wasn’t a date, just as friends. I didn’t even knew he was bi. Or gay. I don’t know nor do I care. There is no judging in this house!

Well… He said yes. We’re going to go bowling this Friday the 19th. Man, I really let my awesome instincts take over because it all happened in a blur. A good, bubbly blur.


	9. July 19th

19/7/19

This night… was one hell of a ride. Romano was a little late and at first I thought I was being stood up (not that anyone has done that to me before), but half past 7 PM he finally arrived. It took quite a while for Romano to warm up to me, he even admitted later on that he suspected I only did this out of pity (this guy never catches a break from his own mind, like seriously!). I had to reassure him multiple times that that wasn’t the case, and near the end he finally caught on. Until I ruined it. But that’s near the end of the night.

So anyway we bowled for a couple hours, talked about our family, childhoods, all that stuff. We have so much in common that it’s kind of freaky. We were both born in Europe, family moved to the US for a better life/better jobs or whatever, we were both basically raised by our grandfathers and we have younger brothers. Romano actually has two, but the second one is in high school and still lives with his grandpa just outside of the city. As we left the blowing alley around 9 PM, Romano had just started to loosen up a bit and I just couldn’t go home knowing I’ve just scratched the surface with him. 

So we went out bar hopping! And I gotta say, Romano is much more funny when drunk. Not saying he needs to be drunk to have fun, but he really doesn’t give a fuck anymore and lets his mouth run wild. Pretty sure we got into so many heated arguments about the difference between fruits and vegetables that people thought we were crazy. Romano said he won the argument because he actually gardens as a hobby, but I say cucumbers are still a vegetable, cause why else does the grocery stores put them with all the others?! 

Three bars later we ended up in my apartment for more drinks (not sure how we got here). Romano immediately started digging through my kitchen and made us the best pasta dish I’ve ever tasted. I joked that he needs to be my personal chef and he made this half joking and half serious comment that he would if his payment was a place to stay. I get him to tell me what he really meant by that, and he confessed that once Feliciano moves out he won’t be able to stay in the apartment. I thought he was covering the whole rent but Feliciano was paying a few bills that helped them stay float. I told him it was an easy fix, find a roommate. Romano just stared at his wine glass and it clicked. He goes on about probably moving back with his grandfather and I immediately offered him to move in with me. I mean, it’s not like he’d be moving 14 hours away, and yeah, may be a bit weird to move in with somebody he barely knows. I just felt like something seemed right about this. Romano stumbled to think of an answer and I told him to think about it. He looked conflicted except for the small smile in thanks hidden behind his fork.

After dinner (at 1 AM) I found out Romano doesn’t watch TV so of course I had to show him some of the cult classics. Who doesn’t watch Brooklyn 99!? Or Bob’s Burgers?! This man doesn’t know true comedy when he’s seen it. Well, I guess he technically did cause he chuckled quite a bit. Once 4 AM hit us we were both getting pretty tired, and when Romano started talking about leaving, I insisted he’d stay the night. I won the debate and let him borrow my pajamas, and bed. I am a good host after all, I’d never let a guest sleep on the couch! 

Well… As I was cleaning the kitchen Romano came in when I thought he had already gone to bed, then leaned his back against the counter with his arms folded over his chest right in front of sink that I needed to get to. He had that cocky smirk and looked so cute in sweatpants and a white t-shirt that obviously didn’t fit him that I wasn’t even paying attention to what he said. And I just… Moved in. My hands were on the counter beside him, our foreheads were touching and his eyes turned soft, then I was holding his waist. My body felt numb, I could only feel his hands on my chest, they were warm, inviting. Then they pushed me away. My brain snapped out of whatever curse it was under once Romano slammed my bedroom door shut and I was alone in the kitchen. 

Whatever happened, I think Romano didn’t like it. I… I think I ruined it.


	10. July 20th

20/7/19

I don’t think Romano knew I was awake when he left early this morning. Pretty sure- well, I knew he was avoiding me. Who wouldn’t after a night like that. 

Mein gott, why did I do that?! Why did I kiss him?! Did we even kiss? I’m not sure anymore. It’s all hazy, no thanks to my dummkopf drunk ass brain! I… I didn’t even know I liked him like that. No, I didn- don’t! I don’t like him like that! Right? 

… 

Fuck me.


	11. July 25th

25/7/19

Things are… better now? I guess? 

I told myself to not go to Romano’s store, but it was a long day and I may or may not have gone auto pilot when driving home and before I realized I was in the store with a cart. Romano hasn’t texted me since last Friday, I’m pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me. With good reasoning. So as I shopped I made sure to be aware of my surroundings and not run into him. And it worked! Sort of… Not really. 

I got into his check-out line. Not on purpose, there was just a really tall guy blocking my view! Ugh, not like you’d believe me. Well we were both pretty shocked. I was going to grab my things and go to self check-out but he started scanning my items. First I thought it was because he had to, but now I understand that he did wanted to tell me that he’s found a roommate. Guess I was so terrifying that he’d found a new roommate with an apartment in the nicer part of the city. And also they were childhood friends or something like that? Sounds like a catch. 

After some awkward small talk he mentioned that there was going to be a housewarming/going away party in August. It seemed like he was leading to an invitation but I think it was my imagination since he let the conversation drop after mentioning it. Then I couldn’t take the silence and told him I was going to complain to the managers that they were out of cucumbers. That perked Romano up a bit, even if he glared daggers and told me to get the fuck out of his line. He was trying to hide it, but I could see his eyes lighten up a little as he tried not to smile. 

So yeah. Things are better now.


	12. July 29th

29/7/19

Romano sent me a text. He wants to hang out this weekend!


	13. August 3rd

3/8/19

I don’t understand him. I just can’t get why Romano can be so good at video games just by button mashing!! There’s combinations to be unlocked, there’s proper technique, there’s even good sportsmanship! Romano was none of those yet he still beat my ass! And Birdie just laughed! I will forever feel betrayed when my best friend laughed maniacally as Romano K.O’d my precious Zangief in Street Fighter. Ugh. Well other than that it was a really nice arcade place. They had tons of games, plus Laser Tag, Go-Karting, and a really stupid laser game? You go in a room and avoid all the lasers like Mission Impossible, but it was obviously for kids plus you had to hit a certain button before the time ran out or something? But it was never clear on what to press plus when we finally figured it out the god damn button didn’t work! 0/10 not even 8 year olds would this play this game and win. Oh yeah, Romano was a beast at Go-Karting too. Thought he was gonna flip his car over 8 times in just 3 rounds. 

 

I did have a lot of fun, though. And Birdie was great for keeping things less awkward. He’s actually here now in my apartment, I told him I owed him a beer after we left even though he has no idea why. I didn’t tell him. I don’t think I could. 

Anyway. If you couldn’t tell, Romano had a ton of fun. He actually perked up quite a bit after the first game. He said he’s never really played any arcade games, just some rare video games that his youngest brother, Romeo, pulls him into. This guy really has never had any fun. He’s never sneaked out of the house as a kid either! I know I had strict parents and an even stricter granddad, but I still rebelled and had fun! Of course Birdie and Romano had laid back parents but just never did anything fun. Like what kind of backwards lifestyle is that??!! I’m so confused, I think I’m gonna have a beer with Matt now.


	14. August 11th

11/8/19

I wasn’t trying to get out of a boring family dinner, family is important after all! But I had made very important arrangements with Romano that weren’t totally last minute. So I left Vati’s place and met Romano at this new bar (I say new, but it opened earlier this year). He was standing outside waiting for me, he seemed pretty upset over something, and it was unusual that he asked me out of the blue if I was available to hang out. 

The place is very nice for a sports kind of bar. Very clean, too. We ordered at the bar then found a table in a corner. Romano didn’t talk much for a little while even if I asked him how things were with his family. He’d give me a short answers then ask me the same questions. Maybe he’s upset over some family issues? Of course I’m a great conversationalist so eventually I get him to start talking again. Then little by little I find out what’s been bugging him. Work, of course. Well, it’s more about him quitting. The new apartment is further away than he’d like from his job, so out of curiosity he started looking at other places hiring near by. And that kind of sent him down the dark hole of thinking about what he wanted to do with his life. He’s only 23 and already going through a midlife crisis, poor man. Pretty sure he was going to break down crying in the middle of his vent if I hadn’t taken over the conversation. 

He’s confused on what he even wants to do since he’s only had one job his entire life so far. He didn’t even think of going to college to get a degree because it was so expensive and he wouldn’t have any support from his family. Instead he’s been focusing on getting Feliciano to go, since he’s the one that has the most potential in the family. He hates his job, he hates his life right now. But… Now that it’s changing he’s afraid of what’s coming ahead. 

… 

I get that. He’s afraid he’ll be the same but with no goal, no motivation keeping him going. He doesn’t have any reason to keep a job he hates, yet he’s been in there for so long, been working to help his family for so long that he doesn’t know what he wants in life. He never thought of himself, only his family. 

I… really couldn’t think of anything to say for a moment. It felt like the weight of his life was around us, pulling us down into our drinks. So I ordered us some food and more drinks. We’ll need our bellies full before venturing into battle. 

To start out, I asked him what he liked to do for fun. He took a minute to think before mumbling “sleep” with this small smile. I wasn’t excepting that from him, especially not even two minutes ago he was close to making a teary scene. After some coaxing I found a lot of things he was interested in. He’s curious about running a business, he mentioned how his Grandpa used to own one back in Italy. Then he said he’d like to learn cooking (though I don’t think he needs to, that pasta was the fucking bomb). And he quietly mentioned photography, writing, and philosophy. There’s so many things he wants to do, this guy is set for life! The only thing holding him back is himself. And, maybe, some financial issues. But do we really need to settle down, have a degree, steady job for the rest of our lives, a family and maybe a dog when we’re 30? No! He could go to school and work a cool job, and once he has enough money go back and learn some more! Or pick something to do as a hobby! Maybe just work then move to a different country, work some more then move again. Travel the world, there’s so much to see and do!! 

Romano had laughed a little and said I was being childish. Though he stared off into the distance in a dreamy way as he sipped his drink. I could tell my pep talk helped a lot. 

With the dreary mood behind us, food eaten, and drinks finished, it was time to set off on a new adventure! Only because Romano was going to walk home and I couldn’t let him go alone this late in the night, even if I did drink as much as he did. It was a cool night, perfect for a long scroll through the dark alleyways… I wasn’t sure where exactly we were but Romano seemed to know. 

Somewhere along the way we were pretty drunk and tired (it was about 1 AM), and I was cracking all the jokes with Roma. I might’ve been paying a little too close attention on how Romano’s eyes change color under certain light and.. er, walked into a streetlamp. To be fair the sidewalk was very narrow! And the genuine laugh that came from Romano was very worth it. This wasn’t his typical laugh, this was a screaming, hyperventilating, snorting, and wheezing all at the same time laugh. I never realized how controlled his old chuckles and laughs were until now. The pain was worth the gain. 

Anyway, I had to pick Romano up off the ground because he was laughing so hard that he fell too. He kept chuckling and honestly my head still throbbed as we continued our journey home with Romano holding onto my arm and his other hand in mine. I notice this a couple minutes in, but Roma didn’t seem to mind. Maybe he was too drunk to notice. They felt rough yet warm, and gentle. Like a rocky mountain on a sunny day. WOW I’m drunk. 

Well we made it to his shady ass apartment complex without getting mugged or worse. When he let go of my hand to get his keys his fingers ran through mine. I dunno. It felt weird, but good. What was even better though, was the way he leaned against the door frame, looked up with a cocky smile and said “See you Saturday?” He really is something out of this world. 

Oh, and this Saturday is the housewarming/going away party. So I got invited!!


	15. August 15th

15/8/19

Thank god Romano was working today otherwise I wouldn’t know what to bring to the party. I mean, everyone likes chips and salsa but it is good to double check with the host otherwise everyone would bring the same thing. And no one wants to eat ONLY chips and salsa for the party. I did have a bit of fun however and told him I needed some fresh cucumbers for cucumber sandwiches. He was working produce so I HAD TO. 

Well now I am all set for the party. Birdie will be my DD, I have my outfit picked out already, got my bomb salsa. Everything checked off on the list, no surprises here!


	16. August 17th

17/8/19

OH. MY. GOTT. 

TOÑO HE’S- OH MY GOD! 

Antonio’s back, he fucking moved back from SPAIN! ANNND! HE’S ROMANO ROOMMATE?! AAAAAAAAAAANDDD! FRANCIS WAS THERE, THEY ALL DIDN’T CONTACT ME CAUSE THEY WANTED TO SURPRISE ME!?! THE OL’ GANG IS BACK! 

Ugh! I need to calm down. Alright so what happened was that Antonio got back into contact with Romano and Romano was like, venting and Antonio was like “hey, I got interviewed for a really nice job and I’m moving back, wanna move in?” and that’s how he got a roommate so quickly. And then he found out that I was around through Romano and wanted to get the old gang back together again, SO he got Francis to come down from Canada for the week so we can all hang out! I missed my friends. 

Oh my god, I didn’t even get to Feliciano. Sweet, precious, adorable, child. Must protect at all costs. I can see why Romano is so keen on making sure he becomes successful. He’s taller than Romano too! Ah, I almost died tonight when I said that. Would’ve been worth it to die by Romano’s hands. OH! And I recently found out Ludva is going to the same collage as Feliciano! I gave Feliciano his number. Ludva doesn’t know yet but he’ll thank me. Feli is a sweet, sweet boy. 

Overall the party was amazing! I got to drink, eat, and catch up on so many things with my old friends. The new apartment was very nice, I forgot what job Antonio has but it’s REALLY nice. Like, he doesn’t need Romano to help with the rent that’s for sure. But Toño is a kind man. Romano is very lucky to have him as a friend… 

Speaking of our Italian boy, for the beginning of the party he kept himself busy in the kitchen preparing all the snacks. I got a chance to sneak in there when he was alone and chat with him. I tried coaxing him out with my awesome charm but he said most of the people out there are Feliciano’s friends, except Antonio and I. He looked nervous to be there in general, so I thought hey, why not help him out in the kitchen a bit? I took the knife from his hands and asked him what he needed help with. He seemed to calm down a bit and gave me some vegetables to cut. He went back to hopping around in the kitchen but this time he was more relaxed, kinda like he was swaying in time with the music. Then every two seconds Romano would swoop in with a spoonful of something demanding I taste it. He didn’t really have to demand, I would’ve eaten anything he gave me. 

It was nice once we put everything on the table and Romano was showing me how to make this tomato mozzarella cracker thing? It’s really good. It has balsamic vinegar on it as well. It was kinda messy to eat especially when being fed it by someone else but Romano insisted I’d eat everything. While I try not to make a crumbly mess Romano wasn’t helping by shoving the rest of the cracker in my mouth I held his hand to steady it. And this sort of.. Aura came around us once I finished eating and Romano moved in closer while I kinda started running my thumb along the palm of his hand. There was something different in Romano’s eyes and I began pulling his hand closer to do... something. Then Antonio came in. We pulled away and Antonio didn’t seem to notice anything. 

We began putting all the snacks on trays and set them out in the living room and after that any time I got alone with Romano Antonio kept interrupting. Really started to piss me off, I mean, he’s my friend but sometimes he’s a complete airhead! Then he just made it worse by clinging onto Romano any second he got. Literally hugging him from behind then nestling his head into Roma’s neck. And Romano doesn’t even budge? I know Antonio loves showing affection, but… They were just killing me. It was like I was in a nightmare watching Antonio sweep Romano off his feet. I- I know Romano kind of rejected me and all but I thought we were really building something again. Then Antonio comes in and wraps an arm around Romano’s waist like it’s no big deal. 

I dunno. Maybe they are smooching behind my back. I don’t care anymore. I don’t need Romano. 

…

I may have gone a little overboard. I had an awesome idea to get Romano’s attention and I ran over to Birdie so he could help. I said “spill some soda all over my shirt” he said, “this is not a way to get a boy’s attention” then I said “shut up, it is now” and grabbed Birdie’s hand and made him spill his soda all over my shirt. Of course I made a small scene about it to get some “help” and my shirt was just SO stained I had to take it off and get it washed. I don’t know why Romano looked so horrified in the corner of the room. Maybe it was my intimidating muscles, or the fact that I was walking around shirtless for a minute. He finally spoke up (aka swearing up a storm) and took my shirt to wash it. He said he’d get a shirt for me to borrow so I followed him into a bedroom. I was pretty excited to be honest, until he gave me one of his biggest t-shirts to try on. Yeah, it didn’t fit me, so yet again, Antonio swooped into the recuse and gave me one of his. 

After that Birdie made up some excuse and dragged me out of there. On the car ride back it was like I had gotten into trouble at school and had to be taken home by a disappointed parent. Once we got to my apartment he made sure I had some water and some medicine for tomorrow, being the motherly hen that he is. Then he sat down to have “the talk” with me. Well, it wasn’t really “the talk”. Just him being concerned and also questioning why the hell I did that. I was a bit drunk and just not in the mood to care. So I told him how.. things were going with Romano. Birdie was, to my surprise, wasn’t surprised. He said he figured something like that was happening. I thought I was very good with keeping my emotions in check but it seems Birdie keeps a closer eye than I do. 

I just kind of vented a bit, Birdie gave some helpful advice, then he double checked if everything was alright then left. Now I’m just in bed, wondering what I did wrong. Ugh, I was so stupid, I made a big scene over nothing. Gott, I’m a fucking idiot.


	17. August 22nd

It was gloomy and miserable day with no end in sight for the rain. Gilbert did his best keeping up the office’s moral by humming loudly and pranking his co-workers who tried sleeping at their desks. Near the end of his shift the German leaned back with a long squeak from his worn chair. He had teased Birdie about watching the office clock too much yet he found himself staring too. Unlike his co-workers Gilbert wasn’t waiting to go home, he was waiting to go shopping.

The rain was still pouring down as Gilbert struggled to get out of his car while opening up his umbrella, then darted towards the first entrance. The grocery was dead. He and a few other customers were the only ones inside which made a relaxed atmosphere from both workers and buyers. Gilbert shook off the water from his umbrella then checked his phone to reread the text Romano had sent earlier that day about bringing Antonio’s shirt and returning his. Grabbing a small (wet) cart he stepped through the second entrance and into the actual store. Taking one look at the resisters he recognized Romano’s curious hair curl and was reassured by his text. Gilbert wasn’t sure why he thought the Italian would lie about where and when he worked. Pushing past those doubtful thoughts Gilbert went off to grab his groceries. After a quick 15 minutes Gilbert pushed his cart in front of Romano’s counter, smiling while he greeted with a quiet “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Romano replied with a sheepish smile creeping up his lips that always made Gilbert feel so warm inside. Loading his items on the conveyor belt Gilbert picked up the conversation. 

“So how’s the college boy? Settling in his new dorm? Making new friends already?” Gilbert then remembered how he never told Romano he gave Feliciano Ludwig’s number. Oops. Some other time. Romano sighed through his nose as he replied. 

“Well you’ve met Feli. He’s done all that plus more within this week. He left for Boston Sunday night and arrive late Monday morning. And he still managed to hang out with a new friend plus his roommate that night.” 

“Geez, what a party animal.” Gilbert smirked as he leaned his elbows on the handlebar of the cart, keeping it steady with his foot propped on the bottom basket. He had finished loading his groceries and Romano took his time scanning everything. 

“Speaking of party animals. You were acting like you got too big of a dose of cocaine last Saturday.” Romano gave Gilbert a pointed glare as the German chuckled nervously and stood up straight again. 

“Oh, you know. Too much to drink.” Gilbert said with a feeling of regret swelling up in his throat. He busied himself with bagging his things and placing them in the cart while he avoided eye contact with the Italian. “Oh, and… I left Antonio’s shirt in my car. Didn’t think about bringing it in with all the rain.” 

“Seriously? Antonio wouldn’t even care if you spilled more soda on it, why were you so afraid of getting a little bit of water on it?” Romano scoffed as he finished scanning the last of the items and gave Gilbert a dirty look. 

“Hey, you’re more forgetful than I am, Mr. Always Shows Up Late,” Gilbert retorted then playfully stuck his tongue out at Romano. The brunet bit the inside of his cheek as he tried his best not to smile. Once the smile became obvious he turned on his heel and huffed grumpily at the computer, his back now facing the German. Gilbert loved it when he could make Romano smile, even if it meant acting childish. Romano gave Gilbert’s total and he paid then finished bagging everything up. 

Expecting to just drop off his groceries in his car then run back inside to return the shirt, Gilbert took the receipt from Romano’s hand and started speak until Romano took a deep breath and interrupted him. “I get off in 10 minutes if you don’t mind waiting for me outside. I.. Don’t stay for closing tonight.” 

“Uh, sure! I don’t mind waiting. Why?” Why did Romano seem so nervous?

“Just… thought we could hang out, or chat for a couple minutes.” Romano shrugged and keep his eyes to the ground. Gilbert figured that maybe Romano had something on his mind.

“See you in 10.” Gilbert softly smiled and caught a return smile from Romano out of the corner of his eye just as he left the register.

…

Gilbert waited inside his car and kept an eye on the store’s doors through the foggy windows. Yes, it was still raining. He barely noticed Romano’s figure through the dark exiting the store bundled up in his jacket. Stepping out of his car Gilbert stood up under his umbrella and waved Romano down. Gilbert’s breath hitched as he watched the Italian dash through the rain with nothing to protect him. Damn, he felt guilty. If he had known Romano didn’t have one he would’ve waited by the doors. Gilbert was snapped out of his thoughts once Romano almost tackled him as he dove under the umbrella. The Italian hissed something in his native tongue, his breath slightly visible under the orange light from the parking lot lamp as he dug his hand into his jacket. Gilbert wasn’t really paying attention to what Romano was saying next as he was too focused on how close they were standing together. It wasn’t until Romano shoved something under his nose that Gilbert finally woke up from this strange fuzzy spell. 

“What, thought I’d keep your stupid t-shirt for shits and giggles?” Romano glared up at Gilbert as the German took a moment to process everything. 

“Oh! Right.” Gilbert took the shirt, then hesitated. 

“What?” Romano stuffed his hands inside his jacket pockets. 

“Er, hold this.” Gilbert handed over his umbrella as he turned around and opened his car door. Hearing Romano sigh exasperatedly the albino tossed his shirt in then reached over to his passenger seat to grab Antonio’s shirt. Shutting the door Gilbert spun around then handed the shirt over with a sheepish smile while Romano gave him a questioning look. Without skipping a beat, the German spoke the first thing that came to mind. “Liked the view? Just wanted to give you something to look at since you probably don’t get a lot of action.” His smile turned into a cocky smirk as he watched the Italian’s cheeks turn from rosy to red while he scoffed. 

“You’re an asshole.” Was all Romano could manage as he pushed the umbrella handle into Gilbert’s hand then turned on his heel and leaned back on the side of the car. Gilbert kept the umbrella over them as the rain slowly settled down along with the silence that fell between the two. Gradually Gilbert felt the Italian’s shoulder lean against his. There was something about this small action that clicked with the German. It felt warm, airy, and right. Leaning back against the car Gilbert carefully moved the umbrella into his right hand so he could drop his left and relax the shoulder Romano was leaning on. And sure enough as Gilbert let his hand fall to his side he brushed against Romano’s, warm and inviting. He held his breath, unsure to trust his instincts. Romano interrupted his thoughts once again. “You know… This is kind of cheesy. We’re just fucking standing here in the rain like in those dumb romance novels and movies.” 

“Ja… We should date.” 

“What?” Romano turned toward Gilbert.

“What?” Gilbert faced Romano. The German panicked internally as he tried reading Romano’s confused but… angry expression? Gilbert wanted to punch himself for letting his mouth run off again. It wouldn’t help, violence is never the answer yet he felt like he needed a good kick up his backside. Romano stood his ground (a little too closely if Gilbert was being honest) as his eyes glazed down from the German’s to his lips then back up to his eyes. There was a long pause, the air felt tense. 

“Do it, coward.” The Italian dared while the corner of his lips curled into a cocky smirk. A warm wave of relief and giddiness washed over Gilbert as he knew exactly what this meant. Taking Romano’s hand in his, Gilbert slowly leaned in and pressed his forehead against the Italian’s as he drowned in hazel colored eyes. For a second he thought he would never be able to kiss Romano because he couldn’t stop smiling. Then Romano’s eyes closed, and his did as well. Goosebumps ran up behind Gilbert’s neck at he felt their lips connect. Romano’s was so gentle and soft. Gilbert’s head felt so light and fuzzy that he wasn’t sure how long they were pressed together or when the kiss ended. Once he felt cool air sweep around his face Gilbert slowly opened his bright red eyes to see Romano pulling away with the softest smile. 

“So… This really isn’t a dream?” Gilbert was quiet, a little afraid of messing anything up. Romano rolled his eyes playfully. 

“No. But I do need to get home.” 

“Right.” They both stood in silence for a moment, their hands still holding each other. “Can I walk you to your car? I don’t want you to get soaked.” 

“No, I’m fine. Really.” Romano’s eyes finally tore away from Gilbert’s and he looked down at their hands. 

“So… I am hanging out with Francis and Antonio this weekend, since Francis is leaving town Sunday. How about next weekend? For.. You know. A date. Casual date.” There was a slight pause. 

“… Alright. Next weekend.” The Italian looked up at the German and smiled. 

“Alright!” It felt strange but natural at the same time when Gilbert leaned down and lightly kissed Romano’s cheek. He let go of Romano’s hand as the Italian stepped back. 

“Better take me to a 5 star restaurant, Mr. I’m Too Rich For You.” Romano teased as he turned and started to walk towards his car just a few parking spaces down. 

“Okay but if you’re even a minute late I’m canceling!” Gilbert yelled back then chuckled as Romano just waved him off. Taking a deep breath of cold air, the German got back into his car and took a very victorious drive home, blasting his favorite songs all the way there. For once in his life, everything seemed to be going right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support throughout this fanfic, I hope this was a good ending!  
> Big thanks to my sister for proof reading and editing everything. I paid her in candy. 
> 
> This was my first time writing a ship fanfic, so I appreciate any feedback. Hopefully I'll write some more ships in the near future!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
